Confusion
by AngelHeartObsession
Summary: Part of my challenge, but stands alone as a oneshot. Theme 153. Confusion: "This was the most confusion that Karis has ever experience in her life."


**I do not own Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.**

**Theme 153: Confusion**

This was the most confusion that Karis has ever experience in her life.

It was a pretty normal day, albeit without Matthew (which upsets Karis considering that it was their anniversary of their relationship) and Tyrell there, but it was normal until Tyrell ran into the living room, which was where Karis was, drenched and screaming.

"IT'S COLD! IT'S SO COLD! AND WET! I NEED WARMTH!"

She didn't know _how_ he became soaked, but she knew that Tyrell isn't too keen on water because he's a Fire Adept, which is why he's screaming. She was working on _why_ he was wet.

Anyways, Tyrell saw the blazing fire in the living room, but he didn't run to huddle around it. No, he ran straight into the fire, which is an action that he clearly regretted. "NOW IT'S TOO HOT! CRAP, NOW I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME!"

Karis sweatdropped at the scene, but she did try to get some water or something to stop the fire that was stubbornly clinging onto Tyrell, even after he ran out of the fire. She didn't need to do it because _Rief_ came into the room with a bucket of hot water. She wasn't mad that he came, but she was so very confused. He didn't tell her that he was stopping by for a visit.

Anyways, Rief came up to Tyrell and promptly dumped the entire bucket on him. Tyrell stopped screaming as he said, "Now I'm warm _and_ not on fire. Thanks, Rief!"

Rief sighed at his friends absentmindedness, and he turned to Karis, who was very confused. "Hi, Karis."

"Hi, Rief. Now that the greeting part is over, would you mind explaining to me why you're here without telling me, but telling Tyrell and maybe Matthew? And do you know where Matthew is?" Karis bombarded him with questions.

Both of them exchanged nervous glances before Rief said, "Nope, don't know where Matthew is. I have absolutely no idea where he is or what he is up to." Tyrell nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Karis raised an eyebrow at them, but before she could question them further, Amiti ran through the door into the room. "Guys, there i- Oh hi Karis!"

Karis noted the abrupt change of topics, but she acted like she didn't care. "Hey, Amiti. What are you doing here?"

Now, Amiti was sweating nervously. "Um, uh-"

"WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO- Hi Karis!" an angry but now nice Sveta screamed as she entered the room. Karis struggled to not bombard all of them with questions, but Sveta's appearance made it all the more difficult.

"What are you guys doing?" she grounded out instead. They exchanged glances before bolting out of the room.

She sighed, but didn't give chase. After all, they would have to tell her sooner or later.

* * *

They all did come back in the late afternoon, along with Eoleo, Himi, and Matthew, but they tried to not alert her presence. She knew that, so she acted like she didn't see them. She was hurt that they had a get-together without her, but she tried to not think about it.

She heard footsteps approach her, and then she heard Matthew said, "Hey, Karis."

She turned to bombard him with questions, but was met with a rose. A bouquet actually, filled with roses made out of earth, ice, frozen fire, and some that looked like frozen plasma. Her words and her breath caught in her throat.

"I would tell you to dress up, but I know that you're comfortable in what you're wearing. I want you to be comfortable." He was referring to her clothing of a shirt and pants Besides, you won't be able to get to where I want to take you in a dress."

Karis was confused, but Matthew didn't let her say anything. He gave her the flowers created out of all types of elements, took her hand, and led her out of the cabin. She followed him without complaints. After all, she trusted him.

He led her down the cliff, through a bunch of trees, and kept on walking until Karis didn't know where they were. She kept on following him though.

Finally they came into a clearing, and Karis gasped at the beauty of it. It was a huge wonder. There were four boxes of ice scattered in the clearing. One contained a frozen tree, another contained frozen pieces of ice, the third one contained snow, and the fourth one contained a whirlwind of plasma frozen in place. She spotted a lake, so she knew where the water for the ice came from.

She turned to Matthew, who looked more nervous than ever. She whispered, "It's beautiful, Matthew."

Matthew relaxed a bit, and then he told her: "That's why everyone was here. They were helping me make this. Rief and Amiti worked the most, obviously, and Tyrell managed to soak himself with the lake water when he tried to help them by giving them water rather than making them use Psyenergy to move it."

"Why would you do this?" Karis asked while still looking around. Not that she was complaining or anything, but Matthew put a ton of work into this.

"For this." At those words, Karis turned around to see Matthew on one knee and holding a box containing a ring. An _engagement_ ring.

"Will you marry me, Karis?"

She was so shocked that she couldn't respond, which made Matthew nervous in anticipation and fear of rejection. Finally, she just tackled him in a hug.

Matthew lost his balance, and fell to the floor, but he ignored the pain of the fall. He laughed and then was silenced when Karis pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart for air, he said, "I'm guessing that's a yes."

Karis rolled her eyes. "Of course it is!" She then pulled him into another kiss.

She didn't regret being confused earlier because of this moment.

**Yes, it's a fluffy one. I was going to make this completely random, but the went against it.**

**Everything for my challenge is on my profile.**

**Please review!**


End file.
